


What if the world ended

by super_phan_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Basically the end of the world, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Seen from OC's point of view, Still destiel though, This fic fcked me up when i wrote it tbh, but instead of it being Lucifer it turns out to be Dean going crazy and becoming a villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the point of view of a 19 year old, Avery lives a few years after the outbreak of monster-demon hybrids destroyed countries. After going out with her friend Caleb, they find a strange man who seems to know more about the past than she does. Can this man help stop these monster-demon hybrids, or is he too broken to remember?</p><p>(Based off a tumblr post that said, "What if the show is just Dean's backstory, and he's the villain all along?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if the world ended

**Author's Note:**

> This was made a few months ago (made like 3 chapters, so I decided to continue it) and now you can enjoy!

It was near the end. We all were waiting for the end. That’s what some people said, anyways. The end of all. But there were still some people who wanted this Earth to contain humans, to have hope.

One of those people were me.

The end, or as some people call is, The Apocalypse, started two years ago. I was just 17, I didn’t know what it felt like for your skin to crawl every night because some monster can rip you to shreds. I didn’t even believe these monsters existed. Yeah, I attended Sunday school and had to pay attention, but I honestly didn’t care. It was all boring. I cared about sports and horses and little guinea pigs. I didn’t care about any type of immortal beings that were either good or evil.

The ruler of that evil, was the man who I wished I could kill myself. A man of powers you couldn’t imagine, ruling every one of those monsters. I was trained to kill those monsters by my father’s friend, Gordon. He had an archery and weapon store down the road of the small town we used to live in. My father sadly died killing one of those bitches, and if I could, I would have put my life out for his. But I wasn’t there, I was running away like my father asked me to. I wish I didn’t listen to him that night, but I couldn’t change that.

“Avery!” Gordon’s wife, Julia called out. Time for a supply run. I take the gun out of the cupboard and I wipe the barrel. Loading my bullets that are filled with red firestone, I follow her voice outside of the house. 

“Yes Julia?” I ask. She is sitting on one of the benches that hold our items to store. I see her son, Caleb standing beside her with his arms crossed. He was tall for being just 17, and towered over me whenever he stood by me. 

“You and Caleb are going for a run. Gun?” She looks at my side. Showing her the hidden gun, she nods and hands us a crumbled piece of paper. 

“Why do we need this?” Caleb asks her. Her eyes glow with annoyance and obvious bags under her eyes show him that she was so done with his ignorance. 

“I already told you, your father found a way to possibly kill these shits faster. Now, go before I shoot you with the stones” She threatens. Caleb wasn’t affected by her threats, she never meant them. She hardly kills monsters anyways, let alone scould her child properly. I smile as Julia gets up to the soup in the cabin-house. My mother is seen through the window, smiling ever so slightly at me. She’s become horribly ill, and she has to stay in the cabin-house to recover.

“Okay, let’s go” Caleb suggests. We walk through the dark woods and walk out onto a road. We hike up to the nearest houses we could, still standing. Most of the bigger cities like New York and Los Angeles have been destroyed completely, leaving the smaller towns a bigger survival rate. California has completely submerged underwater, or so we were told. I haven’t heard of any other cities except the one over the highway we go to to get something we can’t here. There are less people there, but it’s also more dangerous. I breathe in some of the fresh air I can before we break into one of the houses. Quietly, we walk around the house. I expected a stronger stale scent to hit my nose, but it’s faint.

“Someone’s already been here” I say. Caleb looks at me with a weird look.

“Are you kidding? No one is ever in this part of town. No one was here except us now” He tries to reassure me. I silently curse him for trying to be smart with me. He almost runs in front of me, walking around as if he lived here. His footsteps were loud, and could make a monster sense us anytime.

Before I can even remind him to be quiet, a large figure knocks him down. I pull out my gun and try to pin down the figure. I turn it over and see it’s eyes glow a weird orange like they normally do. It’s teeth are bared, emanating a horrible screeching sound. It’s strength overpowers me and it rolls me over, it’s teeth try to rip at me. A bullet hole appears by its temple and I look up, expecting to see Caleb. But Caleb was beside me to whole time. It was a tall man with what appears to be a tan coat. Like a trenchcoat. He was breathing heavily and seemed to have a large gash on the side of his head, bleeding into his beard. I see his scared expression as he lowers his gun. 

Caleb immediately threatens him, pointing his shotgun at the man.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I must leave” The man’s rough voice said.

“Tell me who you are or else I’ll shoot you” Caleb tries. His voice sounded a bit desperate, and I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“I’m a human, I… I live here” He sounded unsure. 

“You live here? Why have we not seen you?” I test him.

“I hide. I don’t go out very oftenly” He responds. I throw a firestone, making him catch it by reflex. His skin doesn’t burn.

“Ok. So you’re telling the truth” I say. Setting down my gun to show I’m not a threat, I signal Caleb to do the same.

“Are you crazy?” He whispers.

“Just do it” I tell him. He reluctantly sets down his shotgun. The man’s eyebrows raise.

“That’s a Winchester, isn’t it?” He asks Caleb. Caleb nods. It was Caleb’s first real gun. It was his pride and joy.

The man nods back, his hard expression scrunched up. He looked like he was in his late 30’s, and the beard was aging him. 

“Since we are allies, do you need to stitch up that nasty gash or do you have someone to do that for you?” I question him, pointing at his wound. He touches his face, and sees the blood on his fingers.

“I would need some proper stitching of this wound. I believe I can do it myself, thank you” He smiles slightly but with emptiness. This man has definitely witnessed something.

“Um, maybe I could stitch that up. Your hands seem to be shaking very badly” Caleb pointed out. The man doesn’t argue, though he was very protective of his own space.

Caleb sets down his backpack and takes out the old aid kit. He pulls out a needle and some thread. I find a rag that was a bit dusty in what used to be the kitchen. Pouring some of the water from my water bottle, I dampen the cloth and walk back to the room. The man was sitting on one of the chairs beside Caleb, still shaking. I take the cloth to his cheek and his sideburn. Gently patting it, the heat quickly seeps into the cloth. He hisses in pain, and Caleb pats his shoulder. When most of the blood is wiped away, Caleb starts working on his wound. I would be too impatient to stitch a wound. Caleb was very delicate with his hands, they were even stitches and didn’t seem to hurt the man so much. Caleb finally finishes, and puts away his kit.

“So, are you alone?” I ask again. His eyes seem to give a hollow expression.

“Yes” He responds without looking at me. I nod.

“So this is Caleb, and I’m Avery” I tell him. He slowly looks up at me.

“Castiel” He tells me.


End file.
